


Alleged Love Child

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [71]
Category: Avengers, Mervel - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Alleged Love Child

Ben was napping when you sat Heimdall down on the back porch to talk to him. “Hey, buddy, who’s this?” You asked, holding up a picture of Steve on your phone.

“Papa!” He smiled, reaching for the phone. “Papaaaa.”

It broke your heart, but you took a deep breath to calm yourself. “Steve, Heimdall. That’s Steve.”

He looked up at you and nodded. “Papa.” He said as if it was the answer.

Apparently, this was going to be a bit harder than you had hoped. “His name is Steve, so that’s what you should call him, okay?” You pushed gently.

He pouted and looked at the picture. “Papa.” His voice grew sad.

“Tony is Papa.” You told him.

“Oh ee.” He looked up at you again, then pointed to the phone. “Papa.”

Licking your lips, you pulled up a picture of Heimdall and Tony. “Papa.” You pointed to it. “Tony loves you, too.”

“Wuv oh ee.” He kicked his legs happily.

That made you smile. “I know you do.” You told him. “He’s your papa, little man.”

He just looked up at you with curious eyes. “Papa.”

Nodding, you showed him another picture of him playing with Tony.

“Oh ee.” He pointed, making you groan.

“Papa.” You repeated. “Tony is Papa.” You told him.

“Oh ee.” He looked at you, getting bored.

* * *

Tony was looking out the window of his office, in a suit, waiting for Pepper to arrive. He sighed as he watched some of the city, thinking of the best way to approach this. It was clear that she was not being respectful of you, or his engagement to you. The idea of letting her go sounded better and better each time he thought about it. You meant more to him than anything else in the world. You, and the boys.

“You wanted to see me?” Pepper walked in.

“You have disrespected myself, my fiance, and our family, Miss Potts.” He said sternly as he turned to look at her.

She arched a brow when he called her that. “I’m just looking out for you.”

He raised an eyebrow. “How so?” he asked. “Because it seems all you are trying to do is find fault with my relationship. Which, by the way, has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I have a beautiful fiance, two great boys, and a child to look forward to in the future.”

“She’s pregnant?!”

“No.” He gave her a look. “But, it is in the future and I won’t let my jealous assistant get in the way of that.”

Pepper scoffed. “Jealous assistant? I am not jealous.”

“No?” He stepped around his desk and into her space. “Then I would suggest you stop treating my soon to be wife like you are.”

Her eyes locked on his. “I don’t want her hurting you again.”

“It wasn’t her mistake, it was mine. Thank you for your concern but it’s no longer welcome nor needed.” He placed his hands in his pockets. “Consider this your final warning.” He told her. “I so much as hear that you’ve been disrespectful, you’ll be looking for a new job.”

She let out a half hearted chuckle. “You’re so quick to get rid of someone who has been there for you for years, compared to someone you’ve known for just a few, who you share by the way.” She stepped back from him and turned on her heel.

Tony scoffed, shaking his head, but let her go. All he wanted was to get back to you and the boys. He did a once over on any tasks he had to do, making sure nothing important was coming up. He told you that he would spend as much time at the house as you wanted, and smiled to himself at the thought of you having a real home. He decided to move himself, you, and the boys there full time. He’d come into the city as needed, but that would be his home. A real home. He never thought he’d have such a place.

Once everything was signed and submitted, he walked out of his office and began walking down to the lobby. He was just at the door when he was approached by a reporter. “Mr. Stark! Sir, is it true that your fiance, Y/N Y/L/N, has a son with Mr. Steve Rogers?”

Tony was taken aback by the sudden intrusion but held a neutral face. “No comment.” He brushed past the reporter, jaw clenched. There was no mistaking this as Pepper’s doing. It had taken only moments for the reporter to find him, and knew only information leaked would have caused him to ask such a question. Once he’d gotten to the house, he would tell JARVIS to let Pepper go for good.

And he would now have to let you know that the news had been leaked. You would no longer have the option of choosing when that was made known. Which angered him further. As he drove to the house, his frustration was growing as he saw how white his knuckles were from holding the steering wheel too tightly.

* * *

It had taken a bit, but when Heimdall finally understood, you were relieved. When he heard Tony come in, he took off towards the front door. “PAPA” He grinned, hugging Tony’s leg.

Tony raised his eyebrows and crouched so he could lift the toddler. “Me?”

Heimdall nodded, kissing his cheek. “My papa!”

Tony blinked for a moment, looking at you as you smiled at him while you were walking over. He wasn’t sure what to say, floored that he was being called that.

“Had a small talk with him.” You assured, kissing his cheek.

“You didn’t have to do that.” He told you softly. “Really.” 

You shook your head. “You’re his papa, Tony. And I knew how much this would mean to you.”

“What is he going to call Rogers?” He looked at you curiously, holding him tightly.

“Steve.” You shrugged. “Or ‘Teve’ as he says at the moment.” You smiled at him, then at Heimdall. “It’s so cute.” You chuckled.

Tony smiled widely at him, brushing his hair back. “Love you.” He kissed his head, eyes tearing up.

“Wuv youuuuu.” Heimdall giggled. “Pway?” He asked, looking hopeful.

“Of course. I brought you something.” He pulled a small wrapped cookie from his pocket, holding it in his palm.

Heimdall grinned and took the cookie, showing you happily.

You smiled at him and kissed his head. “See? Papa treats you well.” You winked at Tony. “How about you munch on that, and then we can play outside?”

He nodded and Tony helped him unwrap it. He split it in half and offered Tony the rest. “How about you save that half for later?” Tony countered. “That’s all for you.”

You both laughed when he instead shoved it into his mouth. “Heimdall!” He stopped chewing, looking at you with shock, his cheeks puffed out, making you laugh harder. “Be careful, you don’t want to choke.”

Tony smiled widely, feeling much better as he heard your laugh. He almost even forgot about his meeting with Pepper. He’d tell you what happened, but he would wait until the boys were in bed, and the two of you were relaxing together. For now he followed you outside for Heimdall to play, sitting on a chair.

* * *

By the time you tucked both boys in that night, you were looking for some quality time with Tony. He was in the shower, so you flopped on the couch and began channel surfing. The remote fell from your hand when you saw your picture on the news- and they were talking about your relationship with Tony, and your ‘alleged’ love child with Steve.

You sat up straight and stared at the screen, feeling your eyes fill with tears. “Hey, babe, I–” Tony froze as he was drying his hair, his eyes going to the tv. “Fuck.” He sighed heavily. “I’m so sorry. I was going to tell you that I thought it had been leaked, but I didn’t want to say anything in front of the boys.”

“Who would do this?” You asked, shaking your head. Looking at him, his heart broke at the look on your face. “Why would they put Ben in danger like this? US in more danger?”

“I’m pretty sure it was Pepper. And I’m making sure she’s not coming back to the Tower.” He sat besides you.

You buried your face in his chest and cried. While you never intended to make people think that Ben was Thor’s, or Tony’s, you wanted to do things in your own time. Ben was so young, and no one had the right to him!

Tony held you tight and blamed himself. If he hadn’t of let Pepper back in, Ben wouldn’t be in danger right now. He just stared at the screen, not hearing anything except your sobs until the phone ringing hit him. He groaned, reaching over to grab it. “Hello?”

“What the hell?!” Came Bucky’s voice. “Who the hell leaked about Ben?”

Tony winced. “I think it was Pepper.” He sighed as he felt you sob harder. “I pissed her off.”

“Oh God.” He groaned. “What did you do to her? Y/N mentioned she was back, and she was making comments.’

“Fired her.” Tony bit his lip. 

“That’ll do it.” He sighed. “Glad you got rid of her, but this won’t be pretty.”

“What has Rogers said?” Tony asked.

Bucky sighed. “He hasn’t seen it. He was in the gym, then came to shower. Was looking forward to seeing Ben later.”

Tony groaned. “We’re still at the house. Sorry we didn’t tell you.” He knew that wouldn’t bode well when they got back. “Don’t let Steve see the news. Bring him here and he can spend the afternoon with Ben. Let us tell him what Pepper did.”

Bucky chuckled. “You want me to tell him to go to a house he was banned forever from?”

“Hey, I’m trying. Y/N is bawling into my shirt.” He sighed.

Bucky rubbed his face. “Can’t you come back to the Tower? It’s safer here.”

Tony sighed and looked down to you. “She wants to stay here, but I’ll talk to her.”

“Should we get used to Ben being there most of his time? Or is actual co-parenting going to happen?” Bucky didn’t let him answer, ending the call.

“Fuck.” Tony tossed his phone to the side. He pulled you higher onto his lap, your face moving to his neck as you wrapped your arms around his middle. Life had been going well, and then it came crashing down again. And he blamed himself the most.

“I’m sorry.” You cried out. “I didn’t mean to be with Steve.”

Tony furrowed his brows. “Wait, what?” He asked, confused. “I thought you loved him?”

You nodded and hiccuped. “But it wasn’t fair to you.”

He cupped your cheek. “Don’t feel guilty. I broke your heart, and you had every right to move on.”

“But now Ben’s in danger and the whole world is judging me.” You looked down.

“Fuck them.” He said simply. “We will keep Ben safe.”

You just nodded and nuzzled to him again, clutching to his shirt.

After a few minutes, he spoke up. “Bucky wants us to come back to the tower.” He told you. “I asked them to come here, but that didn’t go over to well. I think he’s pissed off.”

“Of course he is.” You rubbed your face. “If he thinks that’s the best option then let’s do that.”

“Actually, he’s more pissed because he doesn’t believe co-parenting with Ben will actually happen. He asked if they should get used to Ben being here.” He winced when you looked at him, your features growing upset.

“That ass!” You hissed. “Ben isn’t even a few months old. Does he think I’ll ship my newborn off for a weekend or something?”

Tony gave a soft shrug. “I’m not sure what he’s thinking honestly. The tower is safer, but this is definitely the second best.”

You let out a huff of air. “We can go back, but I do want to be here more often.” You told him. “You want to round up our boys, or Charlie?”

“The boys.” He nodded. “Steve doesn’t know yet about Ben, so he might know by the time we get there.”

“Fuck.” You groaned, getting up. “And of course, we don’t have Thor here for extra interference.”

He ran a hand through your hair. “I think it’s Bucky that’s going to be more upset, Steve is still scared he’ll mess it up.”

You sighed. “Let’s get everything ready to go. Sooner we get there, the sooner we get this over with.”

He helped you stand and went to gather Ben, effectively letting him sleep in the carrier before lifting a sleepy Heimdall. “Papa.” He yawned, his eyes barely cracking for a moment.

Tony smiled widely at that, feeling better for a moment before shushing the small boy. “You can stay sleeping in the car okay?” Heimdall nodded, content with that.

You gathered some bags and Charlie, smiling as he looked excited. As far as you could remember, Charlie hadn’t ever visited the tower, and you were eager to see how he would react.

Tony was sat in the driver’s seat when you let Charlie in, chuckling as the dog sat protectively to watch the boys. He would look between the two before looking up front, opting to not lay down.

You kissed Tony’s cheek when you got in, holding his hand nervously. 


End file.
